Dennis Wideman
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kitchener, ON, CAN | draft = 241st overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2005 }} Dennis Earl Wideman (born March 20, 1983) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League. Wideman was drafted from the London Knights of the Ontario Hockey League in the 8th round, 241st overall by the Buffalo Sabres in the 2002 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Minor hockey Wideman grew up playing his minor hockey in his hometown of Elmira, Ontario playing for the Woolwich Township Wildcats "B" of the OMHA's Tri-County League and the Guelph Reps AAA Bantams of the OMHA's South Central AAA League in 1997–98. Wideman spent the 1998–99 season with the Elmira Sugar Kings of the MWJHL, scoring 18 goals and 48 points in 47 games. He was then drafted by the Sudbury Wolves of the OHL. Wideman began his OHL career with the Sudbury Wolves in the 1999–2000 season. In his rookie season in Sudbury, Wideman had 10 goals and 36 points in 63 games. He then added three points in 12 games in the playoffs. Wideman began the 2000–01 in Sudbury, scoring seven goals and 18 points in 25 games before being traded to the London Knights. Wideman finished the 2000–01 season in London, earning eight goals and 16 points in 24 games with the Knights. In the playoffs, Wideman had four assists in five games. Wideman exploded offensively in the 2001–02 season, scoring 27 goals and 69 points in 65 games with London, while registering 141 penalty minutes. In 12 playoff games, Wideman had four goals and 13 points. He had another solid offensive season in 2002–03, as Wideman had 20 goals and 47 points in 55 games. He then added six goals and 12 points in 13 playoff games. Wideman returned to London as an overager in 2003–04, and had another very solid season. Wideman scored 24 goals and had 65 points in 60 games, while having a +52 rating. In 15 playoff games, Wideman scored seven goals and 17 points to finish his junior career. Professional St. Louis Blues Wideman signed as a free agent with the St. Louis Blues on June 30, 2004. He played his first professional season with the Worcester IceCats of the AHL in 2004–05. In 79 games with Worcester, Wideman had 13 goals and 43 points. He then began the 2005–06 season with the Peoria Rivermen of the AHL, scoring two goals and six points in 12 games. Wideman was then called up to the NHL, and appeared in 67 games with the Blues in 2005–06, scoring eight goals and 24 points. In 2006–07, Wideman made the Blues out of training camp, and in 55 games, he scored five goals and 22 points. On February 27, 2007, the Blues traded Wideman to the Boston Bruins for Brad Boyes. Boston Bruins thumb|Wideman with the Capitals Wideman finished the 2006–07 season with the Boston Bruins, as he recorded three points in 20 games with the team. He broke out offensively in the 2007–08 season, as Wideman had 13 goals and 36 points in 81 games, helping the Bruins return to the playoffs. Wideman scored a memorable goal on December 31, 2007, as at 4:40 of the second period, during a power play, he scored the 18,000th goal in Boston Bruins history when his shot beat Atlanta Thrashers goalie Kari Lehtonen in a 5-2 win over Atlanta. In the playoffs, Wideman had three assists in six games. In 2008–09, Wideman once again had a very solid offensive season, scoring 13 goals and 50 points in 79 games to tie Zdeno Chara for most points by a defenseman on the team. Wideman finished sixth in the NHL with a +32 rating. In 11 playoff games, Wideman had seven assists. Wideman struggled in the 2009–10 season, scoring only six goals and 30 points in 76 games. He had a very strong playoff though, scoring a goal and 12 points in 13 games. On June 22, 2010, the Bruins traded Wideman, their first round draft pick in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, and their third round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft to the Florida Panthers for Nathan Horton and Gregory Campbell. Florida Panthers Wideman had a solid offensive season with the Florida Panthers in 2010–11, as he had nine goals and 33 points in 61 games. Washington Captials The Panthers traded Wideman to the Washington Capitals for Jake Hauswirth and the Capitals third round draft pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. At the time of the trade, Wideman was second on the Panthers scoring list. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Worcester IceCats players